


now I know what a fool I've been

by twinOrigins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Cards, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, seriously this is nothing but tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: She kind of wanted to knock her younger self over the head, sometimes. How could she not have seen the gorgeous, selfless, perfectly imperfect man that was right in front of her all along?





	now I know what a fool I've been

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of my daily Christmas fics! For this, the prompts were hot chocolate & making Christmas cards :)
> 
> Title is from Last Christmas by Wham! (obviously)

The door opened and closed with a loud _whoosh_ , Iris' hair swirling around her as Barry skidded to a stop.

"I got your text. What's going on?" He had a small crinkle in his brow.

She patted his chest and leaned up to give him a kiss. "Christmas is what's going on, babe. We need to get cards out and we're already behind schedule. Remember, I found the nice website that will make cute cards from a picture you give them? We haven't had a chance to take any Christmas-y pictures yet."

Barry's shoulders slumped a little. "Does this mean I have to dress up?"

Iris gave him a beatific smile. "Yes. We're officially engaged, I can't have everyone thinking you're using that as an excuse to be sloppy." She teased.

He stepped back and twirled her around, looking her up and down. "You're beautiful, as always."

"I got ready beforehand so I can make us some cocoa while you're finding something to wear." She leaned in for another kiss, getting lost in it before she straightened up with a hum. "Now go go go, mister."

She flicked him on the butt with a hand towel as he was leaving, hearing his laugh as he flashed upstairs.

Turning the burner on, she focused her attention on making her classic cocoa. She couldn't help but be all smiles while she worked, her mind filled with Christmases past, she and Barry being wild kids. It had been a rocky path, but she couldn't be happier that they'd finally ended up here. It was meant to be. Against all odds.

She poured the chocolatey mixture into two mismatched mugs. Hers, with Rudolph on the side and a candy-striped handle. His, with a tree made of the periodic table that said 'oh chemistree'. A gift from Caitlin, she was pretty sure.

She was glad that even among all the madness that was their new normal, they could have moments like this.

As she was topping the mugs with whipped cream and marshmallows, she was startled by [classic striptease music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ip1wUI-ZWjE) getting closer--and therefore louder. She looked up to see Barry sauntering in the room with nothing on but one of her long, fluffy scarves and boxers with tiny santas all over them. She bursted out laughing.

"Barry, what the hell."

He spread his arms out, but he was laughing his head off too. "This is me dressing nice. How'd I do?"

"I'm sure all our friends and family will love your chicken legs."

He pouted, turning the music off. "I look great."

"Of course, hon. Please tell me you picked out a real outfit, though?"

"Yeah, yeah. Tie and all. I have it ready to put on." He flashed away, leaving her chuckling. What a ridiculous man. She loved him more than anything.

Setting the mugs down carefully on the coffee table--snagging a sip of hers before she did--her breath caught in her throat when she saw Barry _really_ dressed up this time. She kind of wanted to knock her younger self over the head, sometimes. How could she not have seen the gorgeous, selfless, perfectly imperfect man that was right in front of her all along?

"Alright!" She clapped her hands together. "We're going to stand right here," she gestured, happy that Barry sidled over right away. "I'm setting the camera so it'll keep taking pictures every few seconds, so just pose with me. If we take a million we're bound to get at least a single good one."

She took a deep breath, flattening his dress down and making sure her hair was still in place. She looked over to see Barry watching her, a fond smile on his face. "What? Is something sticking up?"

He shook his head, smile getting bigger. "Nothing. I just love you."

Her frantic energy calmed down, and she smiled back, leaning her head into his chest. "I love you too."

Neither of them noticed the click of the camera going off, but when they looked the pictures over later, it'd be the one they chose for their Christmas cards.


End file.
